


nodrian having another movie night

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: self-explanatory title <3
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Kudos: 17





	nodrian having another movie night

Nova settled closer to Adrian, daring to rest her head against his shoulder. His body tensed for a split second before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She pretended like she didn’t notice. Like it didn’t bother her. But it  _ did _ .

He’d been a bit jumpy around her since the reveal. No matter how many times she told herself it didn’t bother her, it did. No matter how many times she rationalized with herself, saying it was only temporary, they’d soon return to normal—whatever ‘normal’ was—there was still a little part of her that feared their relationship would never be the same. And so far, her fears had yet to be disproved.

“Adrian, we need to talk,” Nova said slowly, fingers brushing against the flame tattoo on his forearm.

“About?” he asked, glancing down at her.

She glared at him, though it was hard to maintain. “Why  _ did  _ you invite me over?”

“I—I thought it’d be nice to spend some time together. To get away from, well, everything.” He hesitated. “But I 'm now realizing that this may be too soon.”

“I think you’re right,” she said slowly. “But it doesn’t have to be that way.” Nova took a deep breath, “Why are you so timid around me? It’s like...every time I draw near, you start to pull away. I trust you know I won’t put you to sleep?” She tried to keep her tone light, though the fear started to creep in. Nervously, she added, “I promise.”

“I...I’m not really sure. It’s not that I don’t trust you—because I do it’s just....”

She froze, his words stinging. Why  _ should  _ he trust her?

“I understand.” She swallowed the lump that started to form in her throat. “It’s not like I’ve given you many reasons to trust me.”

“Nova, it’s—it’s not that. I’m just...still getting used to you being Nightmare. It’s a lot to wrap my head around and I’ve got a lot on my mind currently.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Adrian. Like I said, I completely understand. And to be honest, I’m still getting used to you being the Sentinel.”

Adrian offered her a wane smile. Nova started to relax, settling against him once more. They fell into a bout of silence, both seemingly watching the movie, but Nova’s mind was elsewhere.

She found her thoughts drifting back to their relationship pre-reveal, when everything had been less...stressful. While then they had been both worried about the possibility of being revealed, but now there was a different type of underlying pressure. Now, Nova almost felt like she was tip-toeing around Adrian as to avoid bringing back certain memories. And she felt he was doing the same.

“Nova?” he whispered. She tilted her head, meeting his gaze. “Can I kiss you?” His gaze started to drift towards her lips before snapping back up to her eyes.

“Yes,” she breathed. Adrian leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Nova's mouth.

He started to pull away but she wound her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers. Soon, she found herself wrapped up in his arms, all thoughts on him. Her skim thrummed where his lips touched as he trailed kisses down her neck.

_ This wasn’t real, _ a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Tears pricked at Nova’s eyes and she shut them.

_ Bang. _

A single tear escaped, burning her skin as it slid down her cheek

_ Bang. _

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, heart racing in her chest. Tears now clouded her vision, and she was doing all she could to keep them from falling. The lips pressed to her jaw pulled away. Adrian’s brow furrowed as he cupped her face in his hand, using the pad of his thumb to brush away her tears.

“What’s wrong?” His gaze filled with worry.

“Nothing,” she said, voice shaking. Nova repeated it again, trying to keep her voice steady.

“It’s not nothing, Nova. Something’s made you upset and I’m here to listen—as long as you want to talk about it.” He smiled softly at her.

She reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. “Thank you, Adrian. I’m not quite ready to talk about it just yet.”

Adrian nodded. “Of course,” he muttered, leaning down. Nova’s breath hitched and then Adrian’s lips were back on hers. She gasped against his mouth, fingers digging into his wrist.

“Adrian,” she murmured against his lips. He rested his forehead against hers, breaking the kiss. She dropped her hand from his wrist, reaching for his free hand and gripping it in hers.

“Hmm?” His hand fell from her cheek and instead brushed against her hair. Gently, he smoothed a few loose strands back from her face.

“Will things ever return to normal between us?” she asked, pain seeping into her voice. “Or will we keep tiptoeing around each other?”

Adrian pulled away from her, gulping. “ _ Nova _ ...” He carefully set his hand against the side of her face. “Our relationship will never be the same as before. But we can make a new normal.” Tears shone in his eyes, though he quickly blinked them away. “Together.”

Nova offered him a small smile, barely fighting back her own tears. “Adrian, I—”

“What do you say? Should we?” He gripped her hand tighter in his.

“Yes,” she whispered. Leaning up, she placed a soft kiss against his lips, smiling.

Within seconds she was wrapped up in his arms again, kissing him over and over. The world disappeared and for a few minutes, it felt as if it were only she and Adrian.


End file.
